


Fragility

by templefugate



Series: Sam Wilson Appreciation Fics [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, POV Character of Color, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: There was only the possibility of what could go wrong, of what probably would in this line of work.





	Fragility

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the slashthesrabble prompt "paint".

If he squinted, the stuff pouring out of him was red paint. Weirder things had happened in the last handful of months. Yet the sharp odor of copper hung in the air, as unmistakable as the smell of his mother's fresh baked macadamia nut cookies-save this particular scent made hot, sour bile rise in his throat.

They'd trained him for this, put him in practice sessions one after the other until the pain in his sides was unnoticeable, the ache in his legs suddenly numb. There was only the possibility of what could go wrong, of what probably would in this line of work.

Sam hadn't been ready then, when his partner fell from the sky like some distorted shooting star,despite all his training. Maybe he never really had been. Though his body was strong, there was a hole in his heart that let everything-weakness, fear, and despair-slip through. It was wide open now, streaming out of him like sand between his fingers.

"Falcon, do you read me?"

Static.

"Falcon?"

"Fury." His voice almost caught in his throat. "I-I need assistance immediately."

"Are you-"

"My partner." Sam's voice sounded as though it was coming from somewhere very far away. Sort of like how his mind felt. Maybe it was back at the base in Kentucky, lost in a sea of shiny eyed recruits. Or maybe it was in DC, lost in some used bookstore or museum. It could have been back home in New York at his parent's apartment, squished into that closet sized space he'd once called his bedroom. Wherever it was, it wasn't here on the field.

-

In the end, Sam's medical training wouldn't have done much of anything, at least if he was understanding the doctor correctly. She was speaking so quickly, her mouth moving almost as fast as her legs as the two crossed the infirmary hall.

"His whole system was rewired when they gave him the serum. In many ways, they made a whole new man out of him." She looked down to her clipboard, scanning it momentarily before looking back up at him. "While his body may be much, much stronger than the average man's, it can only take so much. Judging my readings, your friend had already passed his tipping point by the time you got to him."

"But Steve is-"

"Still very much human. Really, I'd be surprised if he hadn't ended up in a coma."

Sam bit his lip. As if finally realizing what she'd said, she gave him an apologetic glance.

"He'll recover-that we know. His body just needs time to stitch itself back together."

Sam wanted to respond but his mouth was dry. He'd seen Steve earlier, looking strangely small in that hospital bed of his. He'd grabbed his hand, held it for the longest time until he finally heard a steady, slow heartbeat.

But what could Sam say to her, this twenty-year S.H.I.E.L.D. physician? What did he know? It wasn't like anyone had trained him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, Steve isn't invulnerable.


End file.
